Organic light emitting diodes (OLED) have a smaller size and a high luminous efficiency and can be applied to flexible panels such that they can be backlight components or pixels in a display device. The OLEDs as pixels in the display device generally use the thin-film transistor (TFT) fabrication. Transistor switches made by the TFT fabrication have a greater difference in threshold voltage (Vth) therebetween than transistor switches made by general fabrications. Moreover, the threshold voltages of the transistor switches made by the TFT fabrication will change with the usage time. In other words, even if two TFT switches have the same threshold voltage during manufacturing, the threshold voltages of the two TFT switches will change with the usage time variously, resulting in the difference in threshold voltage between the two TFT switches.
Because the threshold voltages of the transistors in the pixel circuit of two adjacent or close pixels in the display device become different, even when the driving chip in the display device supplies the same data voltage to the two pixels to make them show the same color in an image frame, the colors shown by the two pixels become different from each other. For example, the intensity of red light emitted by the left pixel is greater than the intensity of red light emitted by the right pixel. Furthermore, when the display device has been used for a period of time, colors of the image frame displayed by the display device would be aberrant because of the change of the threshold voltages of the transistors in the OLED. Therefore, the change of threshold voltage causes such unwanted effect to the display device.